Between Bored and Mischievous
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Kyuubi bosan/ dunia damai-damai aja sih/ eh naruto datang/ bolt hilang/ ide gila muncul deh... bad sumary, ooc, human female kyuubi


**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, GAJE, ABAL, FEMALE HUMAN KYUUBI, TYPO, ALUR GAK JELAS, PENDEK, **

**PENULIS AMATIR DLL**

*****MULAI*****

"**HOAMMM!"**

Seekor rubah oranye berekor sembilan, tampak menguap di sebuah tanah yang lapang. Dunia yang damai memang bagus, tapi kalau kelamaan damai terkadang membosankan. Begitulah yang dipikirkan rubah berekor sembilan bernama Kurama.

Kurama memilih untuk tidur, supaya dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berpikir, kenapa tidak di dalam tubuh Naruto, maupun di luar tubuh Naruto, selalu saja kerjaannya tidur terus? Lama-lama ia akan mempunyai julukan yang sama, dengan teman Naruto, yang bernama Shikamaru Naara, sang Raja tidur.

Tiba-tiba matanya yang terpejam terbuka, ketika merasakan _cakhra_ yang datang. Rupanya itu adalah Naruto yang mendatanginya. Dalam mata Kyuubi, julukan Kurama, terlihat wajah kecemasan terlukis pada Naruto.

"Kurama apa kau tahu dimana Bolt?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"**Hah? Bolt? Maksudnya anakmu? Baka, mana mungkin anakmu main ke sini!"** jawab Kyuubi.

"Eh? Oh iya yah. Hae terus Bolt kemana yah, sudah sore begini?" tanya Naruto lebih kepada ke dirinya sendiri.

Sudah sore yah, Kyuubi terlihat menatap langit yang berwarna oranye, sama seperti warna bulunya. Benar juga. Sepertinya tidur terus membuatnya lupa akan waktu.

"**Anakmu berulah lagi? Ck, dia mewarisi sifat nakalmu ternyata," **ejek Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ejekan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Naruto yang biasa saja. Yah, kalau Naruto yang dulu pasti akan marah, jika diejek.

Sekarang Naruto telah berbeda. Sifatnya berubah menjadi tenang dan bijaksana, mirip dengan Minato. Yah setiap orang jika semakin dewasa pasti akan berubah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Apalagi sekarang ia sudah punya dua anak.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu Kurama, aku harus mencari Bolt. Soalnya Hinata cemas di rumah," pamit Naruto sopan. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Habis sejak kapan Naruto bersikap sopan?

"**Memang Bolt berulah apalagi?" **tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Shikadai bilang Bolt baru saja memecahkan vas bunga, lalu pergi entah kemana," jawab Naruto.

"**Hoh begitu. Tapi kau terlihat lelah sekali, hanya mencari anakmu, pasti kau bisa menemukannya," **ungkap Kyuubi.

"Pekerjaan Hokage kadang melelahkan, walaupun cuma berurusan dengan kertas-kertas. Makanya aku agak capek," jawab Naruto sambil memijat lehernya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Kurama, aku tidak punya waktu istirahat dan berdiam diri ke sini."

Kyuubi terlihat memperhatikan Naruto yang pergi dari tempat itu. Lalu mendadak, sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Kyuubi.

**Duar!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi dan asap putih mengepul di sekitar Kyuubi. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi tidak terlihat. Naruto yang belum jauh dari tempat Kyuubi tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Begitu melihat ke belakang matanya terbelalak, melihat asap putih mengepul di sekeliling Kyuubi. Cemas, itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto kini. Ia pun menghampiri tempat Kyuubi berada.

"Kurama...Kurama..." panggil Naruto.

Mendadak sebuah tangan putih melingkar di leher Naruto. Refleks Naruto langsung membanting orang yang melingkarkan tangan, ke lehernya.

**Buagh!**

"Siapa Kau? Eh?" tanya Naruto tapi langsung terkejut, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang, yang memakai kimono putih, dengan motif api merah, dibagian bawahnya.

"**Ittaiii... kau tega sekali sih Naruto, aku cuma ingin menghiburmu," **ungkap gadis tersebut, yang jatuh terduduk karena baru saja dibanting oleh Naruto.

"Kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"**Jahat sekali, masa kau lupa siapa aku, aku ini Kurama alias Kyuubi,"** jawab gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat imut bagi laki-laki yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto yang kini menatap horor Kyuubi.

"Kau...wanita? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sementara Kyuubi hanya tersenyum misterius menanggapinya. Lalu Kyuubi pun berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Saat Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto, refleks pria berambut kuning pendek itu, mundur ke belakang. Keringat mengalir dipelipis Naruto.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

"**Menghiburmu~" **jawab Kyuubi dengan nada sing a song.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti.

"**Masa tidak tahu, tentu saja menghibur ala wanita untuk pria,"** jawab Kyuubi dengan mata mengerling.

Pandangan horor kembali menghampiri Naruto. Bulu-bulu ditengkuknya berdiri. Tanpa sadar kakinya tersandung dan jatuh terduduk. Kesempatan itu langsung diambil Kyuubi, dengan menahan kedua tangan Naruto dan duduk di atas tubuh pria tersebut.

"Kurama, bisa kau minggir, aku sudah punya istri dan anak," ungkap Naruto.

"**Memangnya aku peduli, aku bosan. Jadi aku mau main denganmu~" **jawab Kyuubi mengusap bibir Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Kurama, jangan!"

Kyuubi tidak mendengarkan dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata Naruto refleks terpejam. Lalu Kyuubi semakin dekat, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, sangat dekat dan...

"**Pffftttt...hahahahahaha..."** tawa Kyuubi meledak membuat Naruto membuka matanya bingung, melihat Kyuubi yang tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Kyuubi pun menghentikan tawanya dan berdiri dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"**Habis wajahmu lucu sekali sih, sepertinya aku punya hobby baru jika aku merasa bosan," **jawab Kyuubi.

"Maksudnya kau mengerjaiku, ck kau membuatku jantungan Kurama!"

"**Tapi aku melakukan ini demi dirimu juga, supaya kau bisa relaks. Sedari tadi aku lihat wajahmu serius terus, pantaslah kalau penampilanmu sekarang, seperti om-om yang sudah berumur 40 tahunan," **ujar Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Apanya yang relaks, aku sedang bingung mencari dimana Bolt, kau malah menjahiliku yang tidak-tidak!"

"**Tenanglah Bolt pasti akan segera ditemukan..."**

**Chu~**

Kyuubi tersenyum setelah mengecup wajah Naruto. Awalnya Naruto tidak sadar, tapi detik berikutnya...

"KURAMA!" teriak Naruto dengan muka memerah padam.

Tawa pun meledak dari Kyuubi. Senang rasanya mengerjai hokage ke tujuh ini, dan entah kenapa rasa bosan Kyuubi jadi menghilang. Kyuubi jadi punya ide, kalau bosan, dia jahili saja Naruto. Rasa bosannya pasti hilang.

*****TAMAT*****

**Aku buat oneshoot super pendek lagi...**

**Tapi aku bingung ini masuk genre apa yah? **

**Genre suka-suka sajalah...**

**See you~**

**Oh tambahan – OMAKE**

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya, di atas sofa di kantor Hokage. Kurama benar-benar deh, tidak ingat apa Naruto sudah punya istri dan anak. Tapi benar apa kata Kurama, setelah jadi Hokage dan menjadi kepala keluarga, sikap Naruto berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Selalu tenang dan serius. Bukan lagi menjadi seorang bocah yang hyperaktif, jahil dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai Hokage dan kepala keluarga, ia harus menjaga wibawanya.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara tangis seseorang. Naruto mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Ternyata suaranya berasal dari bawah meja Hokage. Ia pun mengintip bagian bawah meja. Begitu dilihat seorang bocah berambut kuning, sedang menangis, sambil menekuk lututnya.

"Bolt?"

"Hiks...ayah maaf aku tidak sengaja... tadi itu aku sedang main baseball dan bolanya memecahkan vas...maaf...hiks...hiks..." tangis anak itu yang ternyata adalah Bolt. Naruto hanya menghela nafas setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Bolt. Dia pun menggendong Bolt, membawanya keluar dari bawah meja.

"Kau sudah tambah besar ya Bolt, tubuhmu berat," ungkap Naruto tersenyum, namun Bolt terlihat masih menangis.

"Sudah tidak perlu nangis. Ayah pernah bilang kan, kalau kamu melakukan kesalahan, kau harus bertanggung jawab, apalagi kau ini laki-laki. Jadi kau harus mengganti vas bunga itu," tambah Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang."

"Untuk sementara biar ayah yang menggantinya. Tapi kau tetap harus mengganti uang ayah, caranya kau bantu ayah bekerja di sini. Gampang kok, cuma memberikan stempel pada dokumen-dokumen ini, nanti ayah ajarkan. Selain itu kau harus minta maaf pada gurumu di akademi oke?"

"Baiklah ayah," jawab Bolt.

"Satu lagi, kau akan mengerjakan tugas ini dari besok, selama seminggu. Setelah seminggu, kita akan melakukan pekerjaan rahasia ayah dan anak," tambah Naruto.

"Pekerjaan rahasia ayah dan anak, apa itu?" tanya Bolt heran.

"Kita akan makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku berdua, ibu dan Himawari tidak boleh tahu, karena ini rahasia oke?"

"Serius ayah? Ayah mau mengajakku makan bersama? Yeii... aku janji tidak akan bilang pekerjaan rahasia ini!"

"Oke deal!" ujar Naruto mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Bolt.

"Deal!" jawab Bolt seraya mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Naruto.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum melihat Bolt senang. Ia sadar, kenakalan Bolt cuma untuk mencari perhatian dirinya. Seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, membuat kenakalan, supaya warga Konoha memperhatikannya. Jadi untuk mengatasi kenakalan Bolt adalah dengan berusaha membagi waktu luangnya untuk Bolt.

Matahari mulai pulang ke singgasananya, Naruto pun mengantarkan Bolt pulang ke rumah.

*****END OMAKE*****


End file.
